


Прошлого с будущим связь

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: Путь, который Лорана не избрала.





	Прошлого с будущим связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Involved with Past and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692824) by [blancwene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancwene/pseuds/blancwene). 



***

\- Погодите, - Лорана в недоумении повернулась ко К'баоту. - Меня не назначали на Сверхдальний перелёт. 

\- Этого и не требуется, - ответил мастер. - Совет джедаев дал мне исчерпывающие полномочия в связи со Сверхдальним. Кроме того, ты ещё не готова, тебе ещё многому предстоит...

\- Нет. 

Лорана чуть ли не впервые в жизни настояла на своём, несмотря на все уговоры наставника, его запугивания и властные приказы. Её ответ остался твёрдым «нет». Она завершила тур, вежливо попрощалась и тут же улетела с Яги Малой в Храм джедаев. 

 

Восемь лет спустя, во время осады Салукемай, мысли Лораны то и дело возвращаются ко Сверхдальнему перелёту. Выжила ли экспедиция? А её наставник — всё так же стремится ко всеобъемлющей власти и превосходству любой ценой? 

Она представляет себе, как дредноуты медленно отделяются от ядра звездолёта, один за другим, и республиканские семьи колонизируют Неизведанные регионы, полные чуждых миров.

Прыжок вперёд во времени — и перед ней предстают джедаи, ведущие корабль сквозь возмущение гиперпространства у края галактики, к новым мирам и солнцам, летящие в бесконечно новое. 

Но чаще, гораздо чаще Лорана видит другое: чёрный остов «Сверхдальнего перелёта», дрейфующий в пространстве в совершенной и невыносимой тишине. И не узнать, то ли это видение будущего, то ли отблеск прошлого, то ли причуда фантазии. 

Лорану преследует тишина — жуткая, неподвижная тишина мёртвых. 

Кто-то кашляет сзади, и она оборачивается к стоящему навытяжку солдату-клону. 

\- Мы начали строить траншею вокруг позиций дроидов, генерал Джинзлер.

Она кивает. 

\- Спасибо, капитан. Я скоро буду. 

Она очищает разум от прошлого, от возможностей и вариантов, летит к траншее. Но то безжизненное молчание ждёт её даже в пылу и грохоте битвы, терпеливо и неизбежно. Будто она его просто-напросто отложила.

Не навсегда.

***

_То, что могло быть - абстракция  
Вечная только возможность  
В умозрительном мире.   
То, что могло быть и то, что было  
Указывают к общей цели — сущему ныне.   
В памяти эхо шагов  
С тропы, на которую мы не свернули,  
От навсегда неоткрытой двери  
В розарий. Мои слова отдаются  
Так эхом в твоей душе. _

\- Т.С. Элиот, «Бёрнт Нортон»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора, blancwene:  
> После "Сверхдальнего перелёта" мне захотелось прочесть АУ, где Лорана выжила (и стала наставницей Эвлин Табори и других Одарённых, создав таким образом Имперских Рыцарей Империи Руки). Такой истории, к сожалению, нет, и я написала вот эту маленькую АУшку.


End file.
